


I Could Be Your Boyfriend

by zzombieyum



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Avril Lavigne References, Fighting, Inspired by Avril Lavigne, M/M, Slight Smut, Song: Under Pressure, live performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombieyum/pseuds/zzombieyum
Summary: Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your boyfriend!
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Quinn Allman/Bert McCracken
Kudos: 4





	I Could Be Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> kinda based off this live performance of Under Pressure - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cF3HvA5pdOk
> 
> based off Girlfriend by Avril Lavine. Some lyrics from Under pressure originally by Queen and David Bowie 
> 
> Hey! Hey! You! You!  
> I know that you like me  
> No way! No way!  
> You know it's not a secret  
> Hey! Hey! You! You!  
> I want to be your girlfriend

There they are again. Bert and Quinn. Quinn and Bert. Hand and hand. Mouth to mouth. Dick to….. Well, you get the point. Bert and Quinn are a “thing”. Bert and Quinn are “together”. Bert and Quinn are “boyfriends”. 

Bert and I could be boyfriends. 

“Hey!” Bert yells at me from across the venue. Our bands are on tour together, and we’re about to go onto sound check. Bert joggs towards me with Quinn by his side. As always. Gross.

“Hey, Bert! Hey, Quinn.” I say with a slightly sour smile.

“This venue is crazy huge! There’s gonna be so many kids….” Quinn said enthusiastically, but trailing off once he noticed I was glaring a little.

I looked around, this was a pretty huge space. I’d always preferred being in smaller venues like basements. But it was cool that so many kid’s dreams of seeing us would be fulfilled. 

“Yeah. Pretty wild. I guess.” I sounded cold.

Quinn looked pretty uncomfortable at this point. Bert seemed to notice and he squeezed Quinn’s hand tighter and kissed his cheek to reassure him. Quinn giggled. Fucking GIGGLED. This was disgusting. Bert looked like he was going to tell me off, but when our eyes actually met, they changed to something else…. I couldn't place what his expression meant. Whatever it was, it made me feel very hot and made my dick twitch in my jeans.

“Anyways, see you around, Gerard.” Quinn said awkwardly. He glanced between Bert and I. Our eyes were still locked, our glaze still intense. 

“See you Quinn.” I say “See ya, Bert” I say with a small smile. Bert returned it. My heart fluttered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is our last dance  
This is ourselves under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure”

We finish the song, berts arms raised, clapping. My hand lowered, snapping. My face was masked by my sunglasses. At least he couldn't see that I was alternating looks from his face to his ass the whole entire time. I wonder where his eyes had been focusing. 

We continue to clap even after the song ends, the crowd goes wild. It was a pretty fun performance. I still can’t believe we were able to convince Mikey that tambourines were “cool”. Our bands sounded really good together. 

“Thank you very much, Buffalo!” Bert yelled.

As we turned to leave the stage, I took Bert softly from behind. Kinda in between resting a hand on his back and a hug. As we got closer to the stage exit, he pulled me into a tight, more intimate hug. I returned it, breathing in his scent. Sweat, cigarettes, and just dirty rock club smell. Like balls. It sounds gross, but I loved how Bert smelt. He smelt like a tour van, he smelt like rock n roll. He smelt raw and dirty. He just smelt like Bert.

Once we were properly off the stage, all the members of My Chem and The Used were tired, but pretty ecstatic.

“That was great!” Ray said, clapping.

“Seriously!!!” Jeph replied.

Amongst all the celebrating, I didn’t notice Bert and Quinn in the corner until I couldn’t miss their shouts.

“I told you to stop staring at him!” Quinn yelled with tears in his eyes “I’m your boyfriend! Not him!” 

“Shit, Quinn, don’t be so goddamn jealous! I’m yours, you know that!” Bert yelled, agitated

“Then why do you always talk about him!” Quinn yelled, pointing directly at me. “You never shut up about him! You always look at him differently than you look at me! Do you think I’m fucking stupid? I see you checking him out all the fucking time! And what was that on stage tonight? With the touching? You guys looked so- so- so gay for each other!” The room fell silent at Quinn’s words.

“Bert?” I asked softly “Is all this true?” My heart was pounding. This was an awful fight to witness, but it also could be my way to know if Bert liked me. What a selfish thought, fuck, I need to lay off on the egocentrism. 

Bert looked at me, his features softening a little. He looked a sad. He started opening his mouth, but Quinn interrupted whatever he was about to say.

“I know that you like him! You know it’s not a secret! Hey, why don’t you just be his boyfriend! Fuck this, I’m out!” Quinn threw his hands in the air and stormed out. Bert looked at Quinn’s retreating back and began to follow him before he stopped suddenly and turned to look at me.

“Gee,” He said, his voice cracking a little. He walked towards me quickly with his head down. He grabbed my arm and began pulling me out towards the door “come on.” 

I stumbled over my feet to keep up with him. Once we were safely on the MCR tour bus, Bert turned to me and immediately curled into me, his face buried into my chest as he sobbed. I stroked his sweat stained back and his greasy hair. I held him close and tight and let him cry it out. I’d never seen Bert cry before. I felt like no one had. 

Once he began to calm down a little he pulled away slightly, but I still held his shoulder lightly. He was shaking and still crying a little.

“Gee…” he started “Gee…. I don’t know what to say..”

“You can tell me anything.” I said. I wanted Bert to be okay. I wanted to know what was going on.

“Quinn- he’s right. I am always staring at you. And I do talk about you. And tonight, on stage, I felt so close to you. It was like we were totally connected. Quinn gets jealous.” he locked eyes with me “but maybe he has every reason to be.” 

It took me a few moments to register what Bert was saying. Bert likes me? But he had seemed so happy with Quinn. Why would he give that all up for me? 

I was so overwhelmed with my thoughts and confusion about everything that I didn’t notice Bert lean into me until his lips met mine. 

I gasped softly in surprise before returning the kiss. But once I started kissing him, it felt like I’d never be able to stop. Bert deepened the kiss and his hands started drifting towards the zipper on my jeans before I stopped him.

“Hey, you sure about this? You just had that fight with Quinn, are you sure? Is this- I mean, am I what you want?” 

Bert stared at me for a moment, then nodded quickly, desperately. “Yes, you.” His tearstained face broke into a smile “I want you to be mine. I want you to be all mine. I want you to be my boyfriend.” 

I smiled and nodded down to his hand, still reaching for my fly.

“Then I guess we should get started.” 

He started kissing me again and pushed me onto the closest bunk and started to unzip my pants, sliding one hand into them. I gasped at the feel of his fingers making contact with my cock. He smiled mischievously at me.

“Hey, bert?”

“Mmmmmm?” he hummed to me.

“This isn’t my bunk. This is Ray’s, so maybe-” I was cut off by a soft moan escaping my lips. Bert was already blowing me. He looked up at me and took his mouth off of me for a moment and gave a shit-eating grin.

“Better not make a mess, then.’ He said with a laugh.

I laughed back. I could get used to this whole boyfriend’s business.


End file.
